Tangled up in me
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Song Fluff Fic to Sky Sweetnam's Tangled up in me. I don't own nothing, but I live for reviews. ONE SHOT!


Tangled up in me by Skye Sweetnam

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

"She just drives me nuts! I want to know everything about her and just when I think I do, she does something COMPLETELY unexpected." Booth said, exasperated.

"What does she do that drives you crazy?" Angela asked. _This feels more like a therapy session then a lunch... _she thought, looking back at Booth.

_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine _

"For example, today she went to get us both a coke while we were working on the Flatsom case. I waited 15 minutes for her to come back before I went looking for her. I find her at the coke machine, kicking the heck out of it. So I calmly went over and pressed big red button on the side, and the coke came out. She gave me that look, the one where she's thinking 'I don't know what that means'. It just drives me insane the way she's so people-stupid about somethings, and at the same time it is endearing." Booth finished, popping a French fry into his mouth.

Angela was shaking with silent laughter. "That was Hodgins and Zack! They rigged that coke machine so that it would only work if you held down the 'panic button'. Its one of their crazy experiments." She dissolved into fits of giggles again.

_I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

"And lately she's been driving by my place after she leaves the lab. She honks so that I know she left on time. Other wise, I would be down there dragging her out of the lab. I mean I bring her dinner, and then she just goes right back to work! I don't get how she's such a work-a-holic." Booth wondered, leaning back in his seat with a satisfied sigh. He was still eying Angela's remaining fries, though.

"You ARE as bad as she says you are. Fine, you can have them." Angela pushed her plate towards the Agent, who immediately gobbled up the fries.

_  
Hey! Hey! Hey!   
Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me _

"Sometimes I just don't know what to think around her. It seems like she's playing me, using all those long scientific words to hint that she likes me more than just a partner. Some days she is all flirty and fun, and then the next day she will be totally business, cold and detached." Booth looked to the artist for guidance.

"Bren is... Bren. You have to take it one day at a time with her. Some cases hit harder than others, and she just connects too much with the victims sometimes. And when she is cold and distant with you, she is just trying to protect you." Angela explained.

"Protect me from what?"

"From herself. When she gets too attached, she tends to lash out. Knowing this, she pushes you away for a day or two until she can get her emotions under control."

"Women need instruction manuals." Booth muttered, running a hand over his face. "How do you know all this and I don't?"

"She told me." Angela said simply, waving for the bill.

_  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see_

Hey! Hey! Hey!  


"Did you hear her yesterday?! I walked into her office and said we had a case, and she says she has to work. So then I told her I was just kidding, and she got all pouty and sad and asked why we didn't have a case. It's like we have agreed to disagree! I say one thing, she says the exact opposite."

"Yin and Yang. You two are so perfect for each other!!!" Angela squealed.

"Yeah, except I can't sleep." Booth grumbled.

"Why can't you sleep?" asked Angela, confused.

"I'm always worrying about her! Do you know that she doesn't even lock her door? And with all the people she pisses off daily, it's a death wish!" Booth exclaimed, gesturing madly with his hands before sighing in defeat.

"Awww..." Angela crooned.

"Awww what?"

"Awww as in you can't sleep because you are thinking about your PARTNER." Angela coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'Hint hint!'.

"It's just... I never know what to expect."

"That's just Brennan for you, Booth. There is more to her than meets the eye. You know that better then any of us."

_  
You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me   
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet_

Hey! Hey! Hey!  


Booth and Angela left the diner, Booth carrying takeout for Bones who was still holed up in her office working. Booth walked to his partner's office, put the takeout on her desk and then plopped down on her couch and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he opened one eye and looked at Bones, who was still sitting there, pen suspended in the air, staring at the takeout.

"You're supposed to eat it, Bones." That earned him a glare.

"I'm not hungry." She said stubbornly.

"Yes you are." Booth replied, getting up and walking over so that he was standing directly in front of her chair. She turned to look at him as he put his hands on the arms of her chair.

"How would you know?" She asked, grinning at him challengingly and raising her eyebrows.

Booth almost growled at her._ I love it when she is all playful like this! _He thought.

_  
Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!  
_

"Call it my gut." Booth said, leaning closer.

Bones rolled her eyes and leaned closer as well. Their lips were millimeters apart when she whispered, "Prove it."

Booth's snapped. He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and kissed her with all he had. Suddenly, her hunger was replaced with passion.

Out in the hallway a loud crash was heard, followed by a equally loud squeal. The partners broke apart, panting, to see Angela doing a strange victory dance out in the hallway. The shrugged at each other and went back to kissing.

_Hey! Hey!_

Get tangled up in me


End file.
